Noche de espantos en Tokio
by cleo yagami
Summary: "El plan era pasar una noche de Hallowen en la Universidad, Rei quien no creia en cuentos de terror se iva a llevar un susto, junto con sus amigos" Fic en honor al Hallowen, pasen y leanlo, feliz Hallowen muajajaja


**Por las fechas que estamos y/o estuvimos, aqui les dejo un fic de nuestras heronias, aunque sera un universo paralelo, espero les haga tanto reir como asustarse, adelante y lean, muajajajajajaja XD y claro "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, de la serie Sailor Moon" y dedicado a mis amigos del grupo "Sailor Moon Cosplay y mas"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Noche de espantos en Tokio"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Seria un dia como cualquier otro de octubre, frio y despejado, pero este dia es nada mas y nada menos que 31 de Octubre, auque no muchos en Japon lo celebran, algunas ciudades lo hacen, como Tokio, pero ente jovenes y niños, ese dia especial para amuchos paise del mundo, se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto de la universidad de Tokio, una joven rubia de 18 años

-Serena ¿Ya terminaste?-

-Ya casi maestra Wanda- Serena Tsukino, una alegre adolecente, que a pesar de ser amante de la tradiciones...

-Pues date prisa, que en un rato cerraran la escuela hasta la noche y no vas a quere quedarte sola ¿O si?-

-No maestra- sale del salon

-Bueno, antes de que te vallas...¿Si vendras a la fiesta de Hallowen en la noche?-

-Si maestra, no me lo perdere y este año no me espantaran con nada- dice de lo mas feliz, y al momento..

-Vine por tu alma! le tocaron su hombro voltea y ve una mascara de zombie,y salto muy espantada

-Jajajaja, siempre termino de espanta Serena miedosa- era nada menos que Rei Hino, amiga de Serena, y de la misma edad, que a pesar de ser buena amiga de ella, adora espantarla en Hallowen

-Rei, si que te agrada asustar a Serena- dice la maestra Wanda riendose un poco

-Lo se maestra, queria probar mi mascara para la noche y veo que resulto-

-Rei, sabes que no me gusta que me espantes de ese modo- dice molesta la rubia

-Bueno ya, no te esponjes, vamonos, que ya van a comenzar a adornar el gimnasio-

-De acuerdo... nos vemos maestra-

-Si chicas, las vere en la noche- y las dos se salen, directo a la salida del campus

-Veo que este año, todos van a participar en esto de la fiesta- comenta Serena al ver a todos adornando el corredor grande del campus

-Si, ahora que decidimos tomar la tradicion del otro lado del oceano, es mejor- comenta cuando salen ya por fin y toman el autobus

-Si eso dices Rei, yo solo quiero comer dulces por monton- dice toda soñadora y Rei le da un suave golpe riendose

.

.

.

.

Un rato despues

Serena se encontraba en su casa adornando una calabaza para la noche, como le pidieron que llevara algo, decidio hacerla lampara y el relleno que saco, haria su madre dulce de calabaza, y mientras lo hacia, conversaba con su gatita

-Ohh luna, cada año desde la secundaria, esta Rei me espanta como sea, al menos espero este año no haga una locura-

Termina dequitar el relleno a la calabaza, lo apartay comienza a hacerle la cara

-Hija, terminaste de sacarle el relleno a la calabaza?-

-Si mama- al momento su madre, una mujer de 45 años de cabello azul llega a la sala y agarra el plato con el relleno

-Bien hija, hare el dulce de calabaza, para tu hermanoo y tu padre, terminas y te vistes para la fiesta-

-Si madre- en ese momento tocan el timbre de la casa y se oye...

-Serena abreme, soy yo Mina- al oirla...

-Es Mina, bien, creo que es hora de espantarla, es mi turno- toma unos colmillos de jugete de su hermano poniendoselos, abre la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de espatarla

-Muajajajaja- pero...

-Hola- ve que no trae cabeza su amiga y se espanta bastante cayendose para atras, hasta que su amiga se quita la camisa que trae, se trata de un dizfras

-Perdon, no queria espantarte asi- Mina Aino, otra amiga de Serena, son amigas desde la preparatoria, va a otra universidad, solo que Sere la invito al Hallowen del campus-

-Pues con esta es la tercera que pasa, me canse de que yo sea la espantada- dice quitandose los colmillos

-Vamos amiga alegrate, hoy se trata de eso y sobretodo comer dulces por montones, es mas, llevare unso especiales que me trajeron de Londres para la fiesta-

-Y llevaras esa camisa?-

-Claro que no, esa solo se la reservo para un amigo de alla, llevo mi disfraz en esta bolsa- y se la muestra-pero en fin, es hora de vestirnos para irnos-

-Esta bien Mina- dice riendose y las dos suben al cuarto de la rubia de coletas

.

.

.

Luego de unos 20 miutos, Serena sale de su ropero con un vestido de color negro con mangas cortas ablogada, en el unos moños morados, con encajes de color naranja, la falda larga hasta 10 cm arriba de la rodilla con encajes morados y naranjas, medas negras y un sombrero de punta con un lazo color morado, sin duda una bruja

-¿Que te parece amiga?-

-Te ves divina amiga, vas a causa miedo de seguro- dice Mina quien se ha puesto un vestido de pastora de montaña color rosa fuerte y blanco, con sombrero de campesina, medias rosas,y su baston, pero en su espalda lleva un hacha de jugete con sangre artificial

-Tu igual, te ves adorable, pero terrorifica; pero aun siento que me falta algo- dice ella viendo de arriba a bajo, Mina la ve y dice..

-Ya se amiga- se mete al armario y saca muchos zapatos y al momento..

-Mira, ponte esot zapatos de tacon negro- y se los pone y ella feliz afirma

-Perfectos-

-Bien amiga, ya es hora de irnos- toman sus bolsas, Serena toma la calabaza y bajan hasta salir de la casa de la rubia de coletas, caminan por la calle, ya comienza a anochecer y muchos niños han salido a pedir dulces

-Parece ser que este año muchos niños haran caso a esta tradicion-

-Lo se Sere, ojala hubiera sido asi cuando eramos niñas- en eso se echan a reir las dos y toman el autobus para ir de nuevo a la Universidad

.

.

.

.

Llegan al campus y ven que muchos jovenes van llegando dizfrazdos, al llegar a la entrada, Serena se encuentra con sus demas amigas

-Serena que bueno que ya llegaste- comenta Amy Mizuno, amiga de ella y una cerebrito de clase alta, y sobretodo una amante de las tradiciones de otros paises

-Si vine, y Amy te vez hermosisima- Amy se ha puesto un vestido color rosa fuerte y negro, de las mangas hechas de encaje, un sombrero rosa con un velo negro y su cara pintada como un esqueleto, sin duda una catrina

-Si, se ve tan bonita- es Rei quien lo dice, lleva puesto un sueter rasgado con sangre artificial y sucio, un pantalon roto con sangre e igual sucio y su mascara de zombiee

-Todas de por si nos vemos bien- la ultima en hablar es Lita Kino, amiga de Serna Amy y Rei en la universidad, algo alta,, pero con un buen gusto en la cocina; ella se ha puesto un vestido verde cortito hasta arriba de su rodilla, medias verdes, zapatos negros y unas alas de angel negras y su cara pintada de blanco, y el cabello cfe recojido en un chongo

-Bueno pues hay que entrar o no?- pregunta Mina

-Pero hay que esperar a Andrew y a..- iva a seguir cuando llega a la entrada un auto deportivo de color rojo, se detiene y baja del asiento del copiloto un rubio alto, Andrew Furuhatra, de 22 años, novio de Lita y buen amigo de Serena, la castaña va hacie el

-Andrew que bueno que llegaron?- lo ve, el esta vestido con un jumper de mezlcilla, con cmasia de cuadros azul con blanco, en la camisa salia paja y llevaba un sombrero de paja, un espantapajaros

-Si, Darien ya baja- le grita y baja, un moreno alto de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul zafiro, Darien Chiba, estudiante del campus como Andrew, igual de 22 años y novio de Serena desde hace un año

-Buenas noches, señoritas- saluda cortesmente, el lleva un elegante traje de frac color negro, con un tipo de medalla colgando del cuello, una capa negra con rojo, unos colmillos especiales y su cabello peiado de lado muy pulcro. un vampiro

-Darien, que bueno que veniste- dice la rubia de coletas mientras lo abraza

-Claro princesa, no podia perderme esta fiesta-

-si como eres uno de los organizadores. tenias que venir- dice y al momento

-Bueno pues ahora si entremos- dice Mina

-Espera campesina, falta alguien, hermana ya baja- grita hacia el auto y sale una adolecente, cuatro años mas joven que las chicas de piel blanca y cabello corto

-Perdon por tardar, estaba acomdandome el cabello-

-Hola Hotaru- saludan todas, Hotaru hermana de Darien, estudiante de la preparatoria

-Valla Hotaru, te ves muy linda- dice Serena, ella lleva un kimono color rosa corto hasta 10 cm arriba de sus rodillas, medias de color rosa y zapatos planos de color blancos, una geisha sexi

-Bueno ahora si entremos- dire Andrew y todos entran para ir directo al gimnacio, donde es la fiesta

.

.

.

ya estando un buen rato se estan divirtiendo, el gimnacio esta adornado con luces de color naranjas y morados, calabazas y fantasmas de papel, telarañas artificiales y de mas, ademass de muchos jovenes diizfrazados, Serena y Mina se encuentran en la mesa de dulces comiendo, y las demas conversando

-Se ve que esta fiesta esta saliendo bien-

-Si Lita y todavia falta el concurso del mejor dizfraz- dice Rei

-De seguro sere yo la que lo gane- dice Amy emocionada

-Si de seguro- dice Rei y en eso las rubian llegan a donde estan

-Si me hubiera anotado para el concurso, de seguro yo lo ganaria- dice Mina

-Pues si pero no lo hiciste- comenta Amy y en eso

-Chicas tengo una idea- dice Hotaru

-Cual Hotaru?- pregunta Lita

Por que no vamos a las jardineras a contar historias de terror? a menos de que tengan miedo- dice riendose

-Yo me apunto- dice Mina

-Yo igual Lita

-Yo tambien- Rei

-Yo quiero- Amy

-Igual me apunto- finaliza Serena

-Bien, por suerte Andrew y mi hermano se apuntaron, vamos- y las chicas van a afuera, donde Andrew y Darien las esperan

Camina por las jardineras, por suerte hay lamparas de calabazas, llegan hasta la ultima jardinera, se sientan en circulo y Serena prende su calabaza con un encendedor

-Bien ¿Quien empieza?- pregunta la pelinegra y dice Amy

-Yo comienzo, tengo una de un pais del otro lado, Mexico se le conoce como "La niña atropellada de Eugenia y Gabriel Mancera" esta ha circulado de boca en boca por los habitantes de las colonias del Valle, Narvarte y aledañas por igual. La ubicación exacta de ésta, toma forma exactamente en el cruce del Eje Vial Número 5, mejor conocido como Eugenia, y el Eje Vial Número 2, también conocido como Gabriel Mancera.- y empieza el relato

-"_Alrededor de las 2 a.m., se cuenta, una chiquilla se dirigía caminando hacia la farmacia para comprar las medicinas que su madre enferma requería, hecho por el que se vió forzada a salir a esas altas horas de la madrugada (o La niña, consciente de la hora, prudentemente respetaba los semáforos y señalamientos antes de cruzar las calles hasta llegar a su destino, y así lo hizo también en el cruce de Eugenia con Gabriel Mancera. Al ponerse la luz roja para los vehículos que transitaban sobre Eje 5, la chica se dispuso a caminar, de esquina a esquina, para cruzar dicho Eje, pero, a diferencia de la gallina, nunca llegó al otro lado del camino, ya que un coche que iba a exceso de velocidad decidió ignorar la luz roja y cruzar, sin tomar precaución alguna sobre otros automóviles o transeúntes cruzando. Golpeó mortalmente a la niña, dejándola medio viva y medio muerta en el arroyo del tránsito. El automovilista responsable nunca se bajó del vehículo... es más, nunca se detuvo para saber si la niña vivía o moría y nunca fue para pedir asistencia médica a nadie ni por nada. Siguió su camino, sin más._

_ Eventualmente, la niña falleció en agonía y sola, nadie la ayudó. Desde entonces, y es aquí donde uno debe espantarse, alrededor de las 2 a.m., en el cruce de Eugenia con Gabriel Mancera, el espíritu de la niña se aparece a los automóviles que circulan a esa hora a exceso de velocidad. Ella cruza la calle como aquella fatídica noche cuando perdió la vida, provocando así que los autos se vuelquen por tratar de esquivarla cuando la ven, quedando literalmente "patas arriba". Una vez que provocado el accidente, se va, dejando a los pasajeros sin asistencia de ningún tipo para morir solos, tal cual a ella le sucedió"-_

Termina de contarla y ve que Mina y Rei estan temblando de terror

-Valla si que es de miedo- comenta Darien

-Bueno ¿Quien sigue?-

-Yo siguo- dice Serena

-De seguro nos dara risa su cuento- comenta Rei burlandose y ella comenta

-Esta historia se llama "La universitaria que la abandono su familia"- y comienza a relatar

_-Hace 50 años cuando la universidad era un internado, estudiaba una joven de aproximadamente 18 años, era de buena familia y todo, lamejro en sus notas y en su talleres, como el piano en la clase de musica, und ia cuando estaba por irse a su casa por las vacaciones de Agosto, recibio una llamada de parte de sus padres que le pedian que se quedara ahi debido a que saldrian fueras del pais, la chica espero por tres semanas y nadie vino por ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la habian abandonado al saber el rumor de que su familia hora radicaba en corea y habian adoptado a alguien mas, debido al dolor que le provoco esa noticia, se encerro en el taller de musica y dice el rumor que ahi mismo se suicido, otros dice que se corto las muñecas con las cuerdas del piano con el que tocaba_

_Desde aquel ntonces, se dice que su espiritu vaga por esta parte de la facultad, y sobretodo en el taller de musica, oyendose el piano tocar a altas horas de la noche, pero se dice que cuando puede, o se le permite, entra en algun cuerpo de una persona y la posee por un dia completo, pero solo se dice que paso una vez, desde aquel entonces no se hasabido de un caso asi, a menos que no lo creas, ella tomara parte de tu cuerpo, aunque sigevagando esa joven.. hasta hoy"-_

Termina de contar su historia, todos se han asombrado, pero Rei dice

-Por favor, quieres que crea eso, es una vil mentira-

-Yo no lo creo Rei- dice Lita

-Pues ya que lo menciona, han habido testigos de que la han visto en la universidad- comenta Andrew

-Bueno, en ese caso hay que creerlo- dice Darien

-Pues yo no creere en esa tonteria- dice y en ese momento las lamparas se apagan

-Diablos un apagon, espero no halla dado con el gimnasio- dice Amy

-Al menos tenemos mi calabaza- al momento la calabaza se apaga con una rafaga de viento, queda todo a oscuras y se oye...

-Ahhhhh!- que alguien grita, rapidamente Serena prende a calabaza y..

-Mina no esta- dice Hotaru

-Pero no puede ser, hace un momento estaba con nosotros-

-Hay que buscarla, no pudo haber ido lejos- dice Rei y todos van a buscarla cercas,

-Esto me huele mal-

-Tranquila Lita, no es algo sobrenatural-

-Como sabes Rei, a lo mejor Mina no creyo en esas cosas y la atraparon- dice Serena temblando de miedo

-Bueno chicas ya, no pelen y vamos, debe estar por aqui-

.

.

Llegan a ultimo edificio y deciden separase, Serena se va con Rei y Lita, Hotaru con Darien, Andrew y Amy; el grupo de Darien entra a uno de los salones, por suerte Hotaru trae una linterna para alumbrarlos

-No creo yo que este aqui- dice Amy

-No sabemos, a lo mejor intenta espantarnos- dice Andrew y

-Hermana ¿Tu crees en esa historia que conto mi princesa?-

-Claro que si zope, yo creo en ese tipo de historias- en ese momento la lampara se apaga

-Demonios!- grita y al momento...

-AHH!- se oye un grito, pero de hombre, Amy y Hotaru se espantan, las demas llegan a donde estan

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Lita

-No lo se- dice Amy y ya enciende Hotaru la linterna

-Andrew estas bien, pero entoces...- voltea a todas partes, pero ve...

-Ahh!- grita de miedo a ver la capa de su hermano sucia de sangre, las demas la ven y tambien se espantan

-Darien!-

-Tranquila Serena, no pasa nada- dice Lita algo asustada

-Ahora crees en esto Rei?- dice Hotaru tomando la capa de su hermano

-Bueno, eso no prueba nada, a lo mejor es una jugarreta de el- dice casi al borde del miedo

-Bueno, separemonos- dice Serena y todos estan de acuerdo y se van a recorer el edificio

Serena que esta con Rei y Lita, esta temblando de miedo

-Calmate Serena no pasa nada-

-Como quieres que me calme Rei, descaparecio Mina y Darien, esto no esa bien, fue mala idea ir a las jardineras-

-Descuida amiga, los encontraremos- en eso llegan al taller de musica, entran y buscan por todas partes, Rei ya algo calmada dice

-Bien, ya creo que es una jugarreta-

-Como piensas eso, no vez todo lo que paso- dice Lita

-Yo digo que salgamos de aqui-

-No, de aqui no salimos hasta que encontremos a esos dos- en eso sigue bsucando en los armarios -Serena, prestame tu calabaza- no oye respuesta

-Serena, te estoy hablando- pero no la oye, voltea y ve la calabaza en el suelo y a lado el sombero con letras de sangre diciendo "Fuera de aqui" Lita al verla dice

-Vamonos Rei!- dice y casi se sale pero es detenida por la morena

-No, ya dije que esto no prueba nada- aprenta no tener miedo, pero la verdad esta muerta del susto, hasta que oye el piano del taller tocandose solo y Lita ya espantada dice

-Yo me largo!- y sale corriendo con las cosas de Serena en las manos

-Ayy dios, esperame!- Rei sale corriendo, al momento se topan con Amy y Hotaru

-Chicas estan bien!-

-Si pero hace un momento descaparecio Andrew, solo quedo su sombrero de paja- dice Amy con el sombrero en las manos, Rei ve que tiene la misma escritura y se espanta mas

-Bien esto ya fue muy lejos- dice espantada al momento ven una siliueta al final del corredor, distinguen que es una joven y Lita grita

-Es el fantasma de la universitaria!- y sale corriendo, seguida de Hotaru, luego Amy y al final Rei

Llegan a la jardinera, estan completamente espantadas, pero Rei es la mas aunque trata de no entrar en panico, de repente Lita se tropieza, y hace que las demas se tropiezen cayendo al pasto, Rei que cayo de senton, ve la silueta y le habla esta

-Sigues creyendo que soy una tontería?- y Rei espantada dice

-No ya no creo eso, peror por favor no tomes posesion de mi cuerpo o no me mates, no volvere a decir algo asi, no!- ya estaba llorando y dice el espiritu

-Bien, eso queria escuchar, Serena estas conforme?- y ve a Serena salir de un arbol

-Claro maestra Wanda- dice riendose, Rei algo desconsertada ve que el espiritu se quita la mascara y se trata de la maestra

-Maestra!-

-Bien Rei ahora si estamos a mano- dice y ve que del armario del edificio salen Darien, Andrew y Mina

-Pero que?-

-Bueno queria vengarme de las veces que me has espantado desde la preparatoria, asi que le pedi su ayuda a la maestra Wanda para llevar a cabo mi broma, y claro Mina, Darien y Andrew decidieron cooperar, y veo que tambien espante a las demas, para que vean que si puedo darles un susto- dice al ver a Amy,Hotaru y Lita aun con caras de susto

-Y la sangre que vimos en sus sombreros y la capa?- pregunta Lita

-Es natural, pero de una donacion especial- dice Darien riendose y todas se asombran y Rei dice

-Pues fue buena broma la tuya amiga, en serio casi me hago pipi en los pantalones- y todos se rien y la maestra dice

-Bueno chicos, volvamos al gimnacio, que en unos minutos sera el concurso-

-Si- dice Amy y todos vuelven al gimnasio

.

.

.

En el Gimnasio, estan las cocursantes del concurso de drizfrases, incluyendo Amy y Serena

-Y el ganador del mejor dizfras es para...Amy Mizuno por su dizfras de Catrina!- anuncia la maestra Wanda y Amy se emociona, y le entregan el trofeo en forma de calabaza de laton dorado y una bolsa enorme de dulces, le apaluden y baja con las demas

-Felicidades amiga- dice Lita

-Gracias chicas- dice y conversan todas, con excepcion de Serena, quien esta besandose con Darien

-Esta noche si que fue terrorifica- comenta Hotaru

-Mas bien terrorifica- dice Mina y al momento las luces de la fiesta se apagan y todos gritan de susto y piensa Rei

-"O no, creo que ahora si, esto sera de miedo"- y se oye un grito espantoso

***"FIN"***

**muajajajajajajajajajajaja XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui termina esta historia en honor al Hallowen, espero les halla gustado mucho y los halla espantado un poco, como dato, la leyenda que cuenta Amy es cierta y es de la cuidad de Mexico, la de Serena, esa la invente jejeje, en fin, espero dejen comentarios, recuerden sino tienen cuenta aqui, pongan un nombre referente y dejen su mensaje ;) bien nos vemos pronto, coman mucos dulces y si se dizfrasan, que sea algo de miedo, hasta luego!<strong>

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
